To Hell and Back
by 6Phantom6
Summary: "Gadget, keep a hold of yourself; the world you're in is filled with death and greed. Just hold on to something solid, and you'll find the reason to all this madness. But be weary of the man in the red jacket. He could be your friend, but he could be your foe." (Yeah, I can't come up with any better description than this. So sue me.)
1. Train Ride to Nowhere

I wrote this on DeviantART, and I'm pretty proud of it despite writing this half asleep. I just wanna put it here for a test, and to at least put out a full story instead of fragments.

All Lupin the 3rd Characters belong to Monkey Punch

All Inspector Gadget characters belong to what is now THX media, but I'm using the original model.

/

Gadget couldn't help but look over. Snuggling close to him was a woman with brown hair, barely clad in but a blue low-cut shirt and a white skirt. He'd taken off his coat and draped it over her shoulders; it didn't make sense since it was the middle of July. Still, he couldn't help but do so. But other than that, the woman just clung to his metal arm, the warmth of her skin feeling somewhat good.

It was unusual for him; this entire situation. For one, he was as far as home as he could be; Japan yet again. Two, his car had to be taken in for repairs and upgrades, so he had to either walk around, or ride the train. Three, the very fact that he was the world's first cybernetic police man may gain fans, but friends and strangers would stay away. To find that this woman would sit right next to him, let alone cling to his arm was a surprise. But he reasoned that she was tired, and he was forced to be her temporary pillow.

He sighed and leaned his head back until the back of his head hit the cool glass. That was the fourth thing that bugged him; they were alone. He would imagine trains in the evening would be crowded, but apparently not this time. Either that or not many people would ride a train to what were essentially the bad parts of town.

"Hey." A voice spoke, making him look over to see the woman look up to him. He couldn't help but notice her eyes; innocent, yet holding years of experience. "Sorry for using you for a pillow." She mumbled.

"It's fine." He answered, "I wouldn't think I was comfy to sleep on, to be honest."

"You're plenty comfy." She said, drawing her arms around his waist, making him gasp.

"Madame...please." He uttered.

"Don't leave." She begged. He opened his mouth to argue, but realized she was asleep again, leaving him in a bigger predicament. Sighing, he waited for the inevitable as the train slowed again to another stop. As the doors opened, he bit his lip as three more people stepped onto the train. He swore he would bite his bottom lip completely off when said trio took their seats directly across from them. The doors closed once more, and the train started up again.

"Girlfriend got sleepy?" A man with a beard asked.

"No," He said, "She's just a woman who wanted to use me as a pillow."

"Those are some interesting arms you have." A man dressed in what looked to be traditional warrior garb noticed.

"Ah...well," He uttered, "It's...a tattoo." He hated to lie, but sometimes, it's a necessity.

"You gotten your arms tattooed so they would look metal?" A man in a red jacket asked.

"Yeah..." He said, ashamed at how lame the lie was, "I'm kinda...crazy like that."

"Eh, we all are." The bearded man said, "Better that than hard drugs."

"Yeah." He agreed.

"You don't like you're from around here," The red jacketed man pointed out, "On vacation?"

"Pretty much." He lied. The truth is he's on another assignment; find a factory that's producing a bunch of counter-fit toys and shut it down.

"I wouldn't get off on the next stop," The bearded man suggested, "Plenty of juveniles ready to beat the crap out of you. They'd probably leave you for dead. Just go for three stops, and you'll be in a safe district."

"Thank you of your concern, sir." He said, and the bearded man tipped his hat.

"Oh, and by-the-by," the man in the red jacket said, "I wouldn't let that pretty lady cling onto you any longer."

"Why is that?" He asked. Suddenly, he felt a prick in his back.

"She's a killer." The red jacket said.

"Shit!" The bearded man said as Gadget started to nod off.

"Goemon, you have the antidote?" The red-jacketed man asked.

"Yes," The warrior answered as he dug around his shirt. The rest turned into a garbled mess as Gadget slipped into unconsciousness.

/

"Inspector!" A man shouted as Gadget felt himself being shaken by his shoulders. He opened his eyes to find an older man in his face, a worried look giving way to relief.

"W-where am I?" Gadget asked as he felt a head-ache come on.

"The hospital," The man replied as he backed away, "You were brought in because you were nearly fatally poisoned. You got lucky; someone injected you with an antidote before it did any real damage."

"Those three men," Gadget said, "They saved me."

"What men?" The older man asked.

"One with a red jacket," He listed, "Another had a beard, and one was dressed in these robes or something..." The other man held his hand in front of him.

"I know who you're talking about," He said, "That's why I'm here. My name is Koichi Zenigata; an inspector of Interpol. I suppose you're here to investigate where illegally made toys are coming from, right?"

"Yeah," Gadget said, "I mean, I have to. Those toys are really unsafe for everyone; the lead paint, the small parts that fall off, and not to mention the possibility of catching on fire when exposed to extreme heat!"

"I know, I know." Zenigata said, "I would suggest that you go back home, though."

"What?!" He shouted.

"There's a bigger reason for those the production of those toys," The older man explained, "One not meant for a fish out of water. So I suggest that you go home to whatever family you have, and never come back. It'll be better for your health."

"Are you threatening me?" Gadget growled.

"No," Zenigata answered, "I'm just trying to warn you. I'm just not good at doing it subtly. I only say that is because the doctors discovered that the poison that was injected into you is somewhat of a calling card."

"So that woman who was with me on the train," The younger man began, "Was with the organization producing those toys. Did you catch her?"

"Lupin did." Zenigata uttered.

"Lupin?" Gadget asked.

"The man in the red jacket." Zenigata answered.

"Why do you know so much about this Lupin guy?" Gadget asked.

"Because I am in charge of arresting him." Zenigata answered.

"What did he do wrong?" The younger man asked.

"Lupin the 3rd is a master thief, traveling the globe to steal the most interesting and precious treasures in existence," The older man explained, "But what sets him apart from other criminals is that he's not complete scum. He'll bring the true criminals to light and expose their crimes for all to see; most declared to be very actions of hell itself.

"And yet you still chase after Lupin?" Gadget asked.

"A criminal is a criminal," Zenigata answered, "Justice is blind, remember?"

"Let me join you." Gadget said.

"No." Zenigata answered.

"Please," The younger man begged, "I want to stop whoever is doing this; it became personal. I also want to thank Mr. Lupin for saving my life."

"You do realize you're only going to get attacked again." The older man pointed out, "And you'll probably die next time."

"I've been attacked all of my life," Gadget answered, "It comes with the job. Just please, let me work with you."

"Alright." Zenigata gave in, "But I'm not responsible for whatever happens to you."

/

To be continued.


	2. Loitering in the First Circle

All Lupin the 3rd Characters belong to Monkey Punch

All Inspector Gadget characters belong to what is now THX media, but I'm using the original model.

/

"So what got you into this mess?" Zenigata asked as he lit a cigarette. Gadget waved the smell away as he watched some high school kids beat up a vending machine.

"It's…personal." He replied, "Some kids back in my hometown were affected by those toys."

"Including your own?" The older man asked as he offered a cigarette.

"…Unfortunately." Gadget answered as he declined.

"Sorry to hear that," Zenigata said as he pocketed the pack, "Anyway, I gotta warn you. The guys behind this are a bunch of ruthless bastards."

"The M.A.D. Syndicate, right?" The younger man asked.

"How did you know?" The older man asked.

"They are my mission and my curse," Gadget answered, "They're the reason why…I'm this way."

"Guess we have a little more in common than I thought." Zenigata chuckled.

"Why are we waiting around here?" The younger man grumbled.

"We're going to meet up with my inside man," The older man said, "He'll come around in a few minutes."

"So in the meantime, we wait around at a street corner?" Gadget asked.

"Try to act natural," Zenigata said, "We stick out like sore thumbs, so at least try to not make a scene."

"Kinda hard not to," The younger man said, "I feel I could malfunction any minute now."

"Wait, malfunction?" The older man repeated.

"Being the first cyborg isn't exactly perfect," The younger man uttered, "I malfunction at the worst of times; one time I woke up to find that my arms were in a sailor's knot under my bed."

"Shit," Zenigata uttered, "And I thought I had bad days."

"Just comes with the job," Gadget said, "Kinda like Mondays and the weekly assassination attempts."

"So, how are you so calm?" Zenigata asked, "I mean, if I were you, I would probably shit myself."

"Well, you ain't me." Gadget said, "Why worry? I've thrown myself into this mess, so I'm gonna clean it up. I'm basically built to fight the Syndicate, and I'm proud to do so."

"And when you're done?" The older man asked.

"I'll die happy." The younger man replied, "And what of you? Would you be satisfied when you finally catch Lupin?"

"Not really." The older man admitted, "The blood of an ancient detective flows through my veins, and it won't be satisfied until I bested the descendant of a famous thief. Even then, I'm still hungry; I'll hunt, and he'll run for as long as we both breathe."

"I guess it would be easier if you had my body then, huh?" Gadget joked.

"I prefer to do it with my own skills and two hands," Zenigata said, "Victory tastes sweeter when you do it with hard work and your own will."

"True." Gadget agreed. Suddenly, a shady man approached them, wearing a neon green tiger-striped jacket with an open collared pink shirt and a pair of slacks.

"You men out for a smoke?" The man asked.

"If only you bring legit Cubans and a hell flame lighter." Zenigata replied, making the man sigh in relief.

"Who's this guy?" The new man asked.

"His name's Gadget," Zenigata introduced, "He's investigating the same case, and demanded that he would join us."

"Fair enough," the man said as he shined his sunglasses, "The name is Kanji Edoyama."

"Pleasure to meet you," Gadget said, "Though I'm not much of a fan of your wardrobe."

"Hey, I gotta look more like a delinquent," Kanji said, "Anyway, I have some information about the main headquarters' location, plus a little piece of information concerning this whole…toy counterfeiting thing."

"Well," Zenigata said, "Get on with it."

"The location of the main headquarters isn't in the warehouse district," Kanji explained, "But rather under the guise of a regular telemarketer company. The only thing that tipped us off is that the name they picked is the same name of a telemarketer company that went bankrupt ten years ago."

"That's it?" Zenigata asked.

"It's all we got," The undercover-cop admitted, "But that narrowed where we would look."

"Buildings that used to be, or are dedicated to telemarketer companies." Gadget said.

"Exactly." Kanji said.

"So what's the other piece of news?" Zenigata asked.

"I found out the toy knock-off production is a front," Kanji reported, "All those toys they created actually have traces of a powerful hallucinogenic drug."

"What?!" Gadget gasped.

"Well," The cop began, "They call the drug 'Reset', and it is said to send your mind back in time, even to time periods that you haven't even been in. Unfortunately, they have negative effects ranging from night terrors, increased heart rate, and nausea, to causing comas and death."

"Why lace it in toys though?" Zenigata asked as he tried to calm the trembling Gadget.

"The original plan was to have smugglers interfere with the transport, steal the cargo, and then retrieve the drug." The man explained, "But something went wrong and they were unsuccessful in some areas, allowing toys to be sold in stores and exposing certain kids and adults to the drug."

"And the spontaneous combustion?" Gadget growled.

"Wait, some of the toys explode?" Kanji asked.

"The toys burst into flames when in contact to high temperatures." Zenigata explained.

"Ah," The undercover-cop said, "The drug itself is incredibly flammable when mixed with the special paint they used. They say it's all they had to work with at the moment; it preserves the drug well."

"Okay, we know what's necessary," Zenigata said, "Call us when you narrow down where the headquarters should be."

"I'll do that," Kanji said, "You gentlemen be safe, okay?"

"You as well, Kanji." Zenigata bade as the undercover cop departed. The older man glanced at Gadget again, trembling in anger as he clenched his fists. "We'll get them," he assured, "We just gotta be cool."

"I know." Gadget uttered quietly.

"Look, do you want a drink or something?" Zenigata offered, "Maybe something to eat?"

"I…just…" He croaked. Suddenly, his arm sprang up and stretched out fast enough to dent a vending machine, causing the juveniles to run away. Zenigata could only hang his mouth open as Gadget retracted his arm, inspecting the damage done to his hand. He snapped out of his shock and dragged the cyborg away.

"So much for a low profile," Zenigata grumbled, "At least I know what this guy's capable of."

/

To be continued.


	3. Deal with a Devil

All Lupin the 3rd Characters belong to Monkey Punch

All Inspector Gadget characters belong to what is now THX media, but I'm using the original model.

/

Later, Gadget was back in his hotel room, and found himself in another weird situation. On his bed was a beautiful woman in a red cocktail dress, the fabric outlining every sinful curve of her body. "Hello…" she purred as she got into a sitting position, "I was waiting for you, Inspector."

"I wasn't waiting for you." He said as he ran from his room. 'Great,' he thought, 'Why is it always women want to kill me these days!?' He reached the stairs, and just as he was about to descend, a bullet whizzed by him, creating a hole in the wall in front of him.

"Don't. Move." A familiar voice said, making him turn to see the woman from his room walk towards him, holding a pistol. "Now, you know it's rude to leave a woman when she's been waiting," she said, "I bet you've been a horrible boyfriend when you were younger."

"Miss," Gadget said, "Please your state your business."

"What, can't I pay a visit to a lonely man?" She asked sweetly.

"Not when you have a pistol in your hand," He said, "Just tell me why you're after me."

"Oh," The woman said, "I just want you to accept an invitation."

"Sorry lady," Gadget said, "But I'm not in the mood to party."

"Go-go gadget skates!" A voice said. Suddenly, Gadget felt his skates activate, causing him to slip.

"Wait, I didn't say that!" Gadget said as he grabbed the railing for dear life.

"How cute." The woman mused as she drew near, "Now will you accept my invite?"

"Depends…" He started as he inadvertently looked down, "Who's the party organizer?"

"Me." A familiar voice said, making him look to see the man with the red jacket's face again. Before he could say anything, the new comer sprayed something in Gadget's face, causing him to grow sleepy.

"Nugh…" He groaned, "Why…did you save me?"

"Whoa, you're pretty tough to knock out," The man in the red jacket replied, "Even Zenigata would be knocked out by this stuff, and he woke out of comas in a matter of seconds! But anyway, the reason why I saved you is…" He then sprayed Gadget again, successfully knocking him unconsciousness.

/

"Oh…" Gadget groaned as he slowly woke up. He tried to move, but only found himself bound to a chair. "What the?" He mumbled.

"Hey, you're awake," A man said, "You got a lot of gusto…just like Pops." Gadget looked over to see the man in the red jacket sitting across from him, a smug smile on his lips.

"You're…Lupin the 3rd, aren't you?" He asked.

"Guilty as charged," Lupin said as he held his hands up in mock surrender, "Although, I never thought that you would catch on so quickly. But then again, joining forces with Pops will guarantee a so called, 'I'm gonna catch that slippery bastard Lupin or die trying' speeches."

"You mean Mr. Zenigata?" Gadget asked.

"Yeah." the younger man said.

"Listen," The inspector said, "Mister…Lupin. Why did you kidnap me? Why did you save me when we first met?"

"I already answered the second question," Lupin said in an annoyed tone, "And as for the first question; you're kinda valuable."

"Excuse me?" Gadget asked.

"Oh come on," Lupin said, "Think about it. You're technically the world's first cyborg with working artificial limbs and successfully working voice recognition software. Needs work by the way; it was thrown off by a perfect imitation. But still, it's all a valuable treasure of man, and I want to claim it."

"So you saved me and kidnapped me so you can steal me." Gadget stated.

"More or less." The thief replied.

"I'm not some sort of object," the inspector growled, "I am human! You can't treat me like some cheap trinket! I won't let you put me on display or chop me up for scrap!"

"Dude, chill out." The thief said, "I'm not that horrible!"

"And yet you still kidnap me." The inspector said.

"Well, yeah." Lupin said, "Say, why don't you bust out if you darn well want to?"

"Your friends are waiting in the wings," Gadget stated simply, "And I suppose that woman in the red dress is yours too, isn't she?"

"Good observational skills," Lupin said, "And somewhat; I suppose she's on our side as of now. At least until she changes her mind."

"Look," Gadget uttered, "I really don't have time for this. I have a mission to tend to and it's vital that I accomplish this."

"To the public or to yourself?" The thief asked, "I have done my homework on you, inspector."

"I don't need a therapy lesson." The inspector said.

"Listen good, tin man," Lupin said, "You need to go back home. This is something that does not concern you at all."

"Can it." Gadget said, "It's my job to stop this, and I'm not gonna stop."

"Inspector," The thief said, "I have but one thing to ask. Who do you think is doing this?"

"The M.A.D. syndicate." The inspector answered.

"You're right," Lupin said, "And you're wrong. It's a rogue agent to be precise."

"Wait, what?" The inspector asked.

"The headmaster was once a part of M.A.D., but broke off to become a drug lord and a terrorist," Lupin explained, "I guess you can say he's a wanna-be crime lord. But still, if you're here on official M.A.D. business, then you've got to be sorely disappointed."

"I'm not going back until I put the one responsible under arrest." Gadget stated. Lupin stared at him, and then burst into laughter.

"Holy crap," he chuckled, "How corny can you get?!"

"I'm serious!" The inspector shouted.

"All you need is a catchphrase and you'll be a super hero or something!" The thief laughed, "Wow…you're something else, Mr. Gadget."

"Aw lighten up." A gruff voice said as someone approached Gadget from behind, allowing him to recognize him as the man with the fedora.

"You just like him because he sounds like something from your western shows." Lupin said.

"It's called a man's pride." The man stated.

"Whatever Jigen." The thief uttered, rolling his eyes, "Anyway, Mr. Gadget, are you still gonna stay here despite this case having little to no connection to your career, or the plain and simple fact that you are going to die?"

"Yes." Gadget stated.

"Fair enough," Lupin said, "Goemon, if you wouldn't mind…" Suddenly, Gadget's bindings were cut, falling to the floor in a cascade of metal bits. "You're free to go." He said, "I just wanted to see you up close."

"What about that whole, 'I'm stealing you because you're valuable' bit?" The inspector asked.

"Yeah, that." The thief said, "I changed my mind. I've done a lot of homework on you, so I know all the vitals; including the fact that you have a little girl." A laser shot past Lupin's head, the smell of burning curtain filling the room. The thief looked to see that Gadget was glaring him down, smoke escaping from his finger. "Kinda stupid on your part…" He commented.

"Consider that your warning." Gadget growled as he withdrew his laser.

"Don't you wanna know how much I know?" The thief asked.

"Can it Lupin." Jigen said, "He's dead serious."

"He does know that our other friend here can cut through inorganic material, right?" Lupin asked.

"I'm not cutting up a metal man," Goemon said, "So I would heed Jigen's warning, Lupin."

"Fine, I'll leave it alone." Lupin said.

"Anyway, I would cool it bub," Jigen said as he laid a hand on Gadget's shoulder, "We really want to help you."

"Is this another run around gimmick?" The Inspector growled.

"This is the honest truth." Goemon said.

"Yeah," Lupin added, "This is the real reason why we invited you here. Not the kidnapping or all the other stuff."

"Why did you do it anyway?" Gadget asked.

"Eh, I'm a fan of dramatics," The thief admitted, "Being a master thief means you gotta lie pretty damn good."

"So, you are really going to help me?" The inspector asked.

"Yes, for the third freaking time." Jigen said as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "You're worse than a freaking broken record."

"Why?" The inspector asked.

"I'm a softie." Lupin admitted, "I just hate it when the scum of the earth just wants to crush other people for the sake of fame and what not. There's no sport in it, and it's cruel as hell. I mean, you've seen it yourself multiple times, haven't you?"

"On almost every assignment I've been on." Gadget admitted.

"And being the man I am," Lupin continued, "I can't just let it slide by. We were on our way to stop the headquarters ourselves, but then we met you and that assassin around your waist."

"Right, the day on the train," The inspector uttered, "I am still in debt to you for saving me."

"Don't worry about it," Lupin said, "If I made people who owe me pay up, then my progress will slow to a stop. I'm a guy on the go."

"But is there a real reason that you saved me?" Gadget asked.

"Yeah," Lupin said, "Don't you think it would be a shame for one of the greatest inspectors to fall down dead because of an assassination attempt?"

"You're not going to give me the real reason, are you?" The inspector annoyingly asked.

"You already know the real reason." The thief said, "But anyway, as we were saving you, we gotten the great idea to send Zenigata a little note about your arrival."

"So that's why Zenigata was in my hospital room." Gadget said.

"I figured you needed a little help to get through these horrible streets," Lupin said, "That, and a lawful mind. Not even the cops here are much help in keeping the petty crime away."

"I saw a little example of that this afternoon," The inspector uttered, "What is with the police in this part anyway?"

"I guess blame it on the fact that a lot of these cops are getting favors," The thief said, "Money, high status, the occasional trouser kiss. Kinda disgusting, but what can you do?"

"So how are you going to help us?" Gadget asked.

"That's my own little secret," Lupin said, "But I'll come when the time is right. Until then, we must split." He pulled out a small gun-like device and pulled the trigger, spraying Gadget in the face.

"I…could walk back…you know." The inspector slurred before slumping over on the table.

/

To be continued.


	4. Temptation in Red and Black

All Lupin the 3rd Characters belong to Monkey Punch

All Inspector Gadget characters belong to what is now THX media, but I'm using the original model.

/

Gadget sprang up to find himself in his hotel room again. "I really wish I wouldn't fall for stuff like that." He sighed as he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Where are you going?" A female voice asked. He looked back to see the same woman in red on his bed.

"Um…" He uttered, "Lupin's lady friend?"

"I'm just working with him for the while," She said sweetly, "My name is Fujiko Mine; pleasure to properly meet you."

"You're not going to shoot me again, are you?" Gadget asked.

"Oh, that's all in the past," Fujiko insisted, "I'm just here to watch over you while you were unconscious."

"That's…kinda creepy." Gadget admitted.

"Well, you know that there are a dozen assassins or so that are after you," She said, "And don't you think it's cute that a beautiful woman will lay her life down for you?"

"No," He said, "That's just dangerous. The sentimental feelings are appreciated though."

"You are quite the gentleman," Fujiko said, "Hard to find a man with manners these days."

"Cut the crap," Gadget said, "Why are you really here?"

"Well, you sure catch on quick," She said as she sat up, "I'm just here to get something precious in your body."

"My gadgets, right?" He asked.

"No," She said, "The main control module. You and I both know that there is a module inside of you that controls your gadgets; once you say the trigger word, that specific gadget will deploy. That module is incredibly valuable on the black market, and I must have it."

"Sorry Madame," Gadget said, "But that part is incredibly valuable to me."

"You really don't have much of a choice," Fujiko said as she pulled a gun out, "That module is mine."

"Actually, you can have it when I'm dead." Gadget uttered, "Go go Gadget laser." A beam shot from his finger and zapped through her head, causing her to fall backwards. "Nice performance, for an over grown toy." he uttered as he looked over the bed. The toy in question was bleeding oil onto the carpet, a few limbs twitching.

"My, you overlooked my rouse." Fujiko said as Gadget's eyes widened, making him turn around to see the woman again, clad in a leather outfit. "Impressive," She said as she pointed the gun at him, "But I'm still going to take that module now."

"The module is useless without my body or my voice," Gadget said firmly, "So stealing it is just as valuable as taking a wind-up key from a tin toy. So why don't you leave me be for the night?"

"I'm a woman with copious amounts of determination." She said, "Now lie down on the bed so I can get cutting." Suddenly, someone burst in through his hotel door, causing Fujiko to run out of the newly made exit. Gadget could only stare at the moaning man upon the door, recognizing him by his tan coat.

"Inspector Zenigata?" Gadget asked as he approached him, "Are you alright?"

"Never better." Zenigata moaned as he carefully got up.

"Why are you here?" The younger man asked, "Or better yet, why did you break the door down?!"

"I heard Fujiko Mine," The older man reasoned, "And I had a feeling she was after something on your person. But as to why I'm here is because we've done it."

"You mean your men found the factory?" Gadget gasped.

"Yeah," Zenigata said, "I came by to discuss a plan on how to infiltrate the place."

"What about apprehending Fujiko?" The younger man asked.

"She's long gone by now, unfortunately." The older man sighed, "How long was she in here?"

"Possibly for as long as I was unconscious," Gadget explained as he picked up the windup toy, "I was first greeted by this thing."

"A wind-up toy?" Zenigata asked.

"I don' know why." Gadget admitted as he took the gun from the toy's hand, realizing it was plastic. He aimed at the doll and pulled the trigger, seeing a blow dart appear on the leg instead of a bullet. "I see," he uttered, "The doll was going to shoot me with a tranquilizer, and then the real Fujiko would come in and take my module."

"Crazy woman," Zenigata uttered, "Why would she want to steal…whatever the module is?"

"Piece of valuable technology," The younger said, "It's useless without me, but when taken apart, the pieces itself would turn an average computer to that of an android."

"Never knew that." The older man said, "But you need that module, right?"

"Yeah," The younger said, "That module's the reason why I could activate my gadgets at will, and it's…somewhat the reason how I'm still alive."

"That module regulates some artificial organs?" Zenigata asked.

"Yeah," Gadget answered, "All that was broken had to be replaced because of that one accident."

"Shit," Zenigata uttered, "What kind of accident would cause that much damage?"

"Would you believe it started with a banana peel?" Gadget asked.

"Probably not," Zenigata said, "But I won't argue. Anyway, since now that Fujiko is after you and knows where you are, it's best that you bunk with me for the night."

"I won't argue," Gadget said, "But it's going to be hard to tell the hotel staff why the door is broken, and why there is a giant wind-up of a woman on the floor."

"I'll stand by for that discussion." The elder said.

"Thank you." The younger accepted.

"By the way," Zenigata spoke, "You mentioned that you were unconscious. Did that mean you were asleep or were you knocked out?"

"Actually," Gadget said, "Lupin kidnapped me."

"What?!" The elder exclaimed.

"I was first greeted by Fujiko, or I suppose the wind-up when I returned to my room." The younger told, "I ran out and tried to get to your room, but I was stopped and knocked out when Lupin sprayed this stuff in my face."

"Yeah," Zenigata muttered, "Sounds like Lupin's style."

"When I came too," The younger continued, "I was tied to a chair, and Lupin said that he kidnapped because he said I was valuable. But this turned out to be a lie, and wanted to help me instead. Then he knocked me out again and I woke up on my bed. That's when the whole Fujiko act began."

"Interesting," The elder said, "It's expected though. What bugs me is what does he have to gain?"

"I thought you said he does these things to stop the real bad guys." Gadget pointed out.

"Sometimes," Zenigata said, "Other times, the criminal has something that Lupin wants, and would tear down the entire project just to get it."

"You don't think he's after that Reset drug, right?" Gadget suggested.

"That's probably it," Zenigata said, "Though, what would he want it for?"

"You said he steals things just for the fun of it," The younger pointed, "So maybe he's getting a kick from this."

"Probably." The elder agreed.

"But why would he kidnap me?" The younger asked, "Has he kidnapped and released people before?"

"Several times," Zenigata said, "You don't think he would want the module too?"

"If he did," Gadget said, "He would've taken it while I was unconscious."

"This isn't making any sense." The older man sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Look," he started, "Let's just get your luggage and get it to my room. Then we'll figure things out in the morning."

"That sounds fine by me." The younger man said.

"Want me to get anything?" Zenigata asked.

"Can you get my spare coat from the closet?" Gadget asked as he cleaned the drawers out. Zenigata nodded as he performed the action. The older man looked over to the adjoining bathroom and noticed something.

"Gadget, get over here." Zenigata ordered. The younger man walked over, and as about to ask when he was forcibly turned towards the bathroom. Gadget then saw a message written on the bathroom wall in red lipstick.

"'Dear Gadget," he read, "We'll meet tomorrow when you storm the fortress. Try not to get killed before our reunion. Sincerely, Lupin the 3rd." Underneath, he noticed another message written in pink lipstick, reading, "Your heart and module is mine. Sincerely, Fujiko Mine'."

"Getting paranoid yet?" Zenigata asked.

"I'm already there," Gadget answered, "I think I was pushed even further though."

/

To be continued.


	5. The Blurred Lines of Mind and Matter p1

All Lupin the 3rd Characters belong to Monkey Punch

All Inspector Gadget characters belong to what is now THX media, but I'm using the original model.

/

The internal alarm rang in Gadget's head as he sprang from the mattress, sending sheets onto his lap. He looked over to see Zenigata still sleeping in the other bed, sprawled out and clad in only a pair of blue-striped boxers. Stifling a yawn, the younger inspector carefully crept out of bed and snuck into the bathroom, being sure to lock the door. He looked over his reflection in his mirror, noticing a slight scruff and the evidence of sleeplessness in his expression. His eyes traced downwards, to where stainless steel crossed over to human flesh.

"You're a freak." His reflection uttered as a wide grin morphed his lips.

"Looks who's talking." The real Gadget replied as he reached over for his razor.

"Aw c'mon…" the reflection taunted, "You're more machine than man, and you boast of having a bigger heart than a regular man. Metal rests under the flesh, wires intermingle with veins and arteries; a perfect art form of a perfect freak."

"And?" The real man asked as he carefully cut his facial hair.

"And, that's that." The mirror uttered as it jerked a thumb to him, "I mean, it's surprising that Zeni-what's his face didn't piss himself on the spot yesterday. Do you remember when the chief turned pale when you're head hit the ceiling?"

"His name is Zenigata," The real man corrected, "And it's called professionalism."

"Ooh, you bothered to remember his name," The reflection cooed as it started to swoon, "So do you respect or like him?"

"Respect." The real Gadget replied.

"You sure?" The reflection said, "I mean, you have mixed the two words up once or twice before…"

"And you don't realize that you're fake," The real man pointed out, "You're just a hallucination created by a glitch; nothing more or less. That means I really don't have to believe what you say in the slightest."

"Don't be so mean John…" The reflection pouted, "I am a part of you. I am your hallucination and yours alone. And I only tell the truth. You get 'like' and 'respect' mixed so no one will think you're unprofessional, and you are a freak because of your outsides and innards."

"I'm done." Gadget said as he turned the hot water on.

"You're gonna block me?" The reflection asked in a mockingly hurt tone.

"I had enough," He said as he started to undress, "Hearing you talk all the time is headache inducing." With the last of the garments tossed away, the real man stepped into the shower and he never heard his reflection talk again.

/

Later, Gadget stepped out of the bathroom and peered to see Zenigata still asleep, giving him the change to sneak over to his suitcase. He unzipped the front pocket and pulled a pill bottle out, shaking a capsule out. Before he could pop it, he could hear someone in the bathroom.

"I dare you!" He heard his reflection screech, "I dare you! Freak! Killer! Monster of a man! Your brother wanted you dead!" Gadget swallowed the capsule and the screeching silenced.

"You would think they would address this in the beginning." He muttered as he pulled out a pair of slacks.

"Who you talking too?" He heard Zenigata mumble.

"No one," He replied, "How'd you sleep?"

"I'm okay." The older inspector said as he stretched, "Least I didn't roll over again. How about you?"

"Quite alright," The younger man replied, "The shower's yours if you wish."

"Eh…" The older man uttered, "I'll take a quick one."

As Zenigata made his way to the bathroom, Gadget uttered, "Just a bunch of metal in the brain."

/

Later, fully clothed and ready for the day, both inspectors were riding to where the warehouse was located, Gadget looking at the passing scenery. "You're prepared for this, aren't you?" Zenigata asked.

"As much as I can be," Gadget replied, "Can you repeat the plan?"

"Here's the plan once more," The older man explained, "We're going to hide in a crate that will pass as raw materials. When they open the box, we will spring out and take all who are around. From that point on, I will call my men to storm the warehouse while we go after the mastermind. Understood?"

"Yes Mr. Zenigata." The younger man answered.

"Something on your mind?" Zenigata asked.

"I just can't believe that we found the place already," Gadget admitted, "Do you think we're walking into a trap?"

"Probably," The older man admitted, "But it's a risk worth taking." Gadget accepted the answer as he leaned back, the cold metal of the truck feeling good against his head. "So," Zenigata said, "Any regrets?"

"About what?" Gadget asked.

"About the whole…cyborg thing." Zenigata said.

"A few regrets," Gadget admitted, "But I'm just glad to be alive for my niece."

"You did mentioned you had a kid," The older man pointed out, "Do you have any other family?"

"Not really," The younger man admitted, "I never got married, and…my brother is long gone."

"Sorry about that." The older man said.

"It's fine," The younger man said, "All I can do is raise my niece the best I could."

"Sirs?" An officer spoke up, "We're approaching the factory."

"That's our cue." Zenigata uttered as the two crawled into a large wooden crate. "You're not claustrophobic, are you?" He asked as the lid was placed over their heads.

"I've been in tighter spots," Gadget uttered as the sounds of a nail gun going off filled their ears. "I've been in a coffin before."

/

It felt like an eternity as Gadget and Zenigata were being wheeled down in what they assumed was a hallway within the factory. Gadget tried to get a good look through the gaps of the crate, seeing a line of people painting on individual plastic pieces.

"These raw materials seem a little…heavy." A worker remarked as he leaned the dolly farther.

"Hey, this his high quality stuff here!" Their inside man remarked, "You gotta go big to make it believable."

"I didn't think there was such a thing as high-quality plastic." The worker uttered.

"There's a high-quality to everything," The inside man remarked, "Now please stop complaining." They heard a door swing open and saw the lights turn on as the crate was parked on the floor. They heard the door being shut and the inside man asking what he is doing. They then heard a yell and then a gun shot.

'Shit.' Both men thought as a crowbar was then rammed into the side, prying the lid off and exposing the two to the bright, fluorescent lighting.

"Nice try." The worker said as he pointed the gun at both of them.

/

To be continued.


	6. The Blurred Lines of Mind and Matter p2

All Lupin the 3rd Characters belong to Monkey Punch

All Inspector Gadget characters belong to what is now THX media, but I'm using the original model.

/

'Something went horribly wrong,' Zenigata thought as he and Gadget were pushed down the hall, 'How in the hell did they know about us? Damn it...' The older man shifted his attention to the younger inspector, seeing a cold expression as he silently obeyed. "I'm sorry this happened Inspector." He whispered.

"It's fine." Gadget replied.

"Quiet!" One of the workers shouted, jabbing the shot-gun barrel into Gadget's back. Zenigata could only grumble as both men were shoved into a room, the door shutting and locking behind them.

"Well, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." A voice spoke over an intercom, "Though, it isn't personal; I apologize."

"Show your face to us at least!" Zenigata grumbled.

"But of course." The voice said as a flat screen television in front of them flickered on. The image was of a man in his late thirties maliciously smiling at them, wearing a clean suit and his hair dyed a brilliant green. "Ah…" the man said, "The ever determined Inspector Koichi Zenigata of Interpol has graced our miserable factory. And who's this? The international Inspector Gadget has joined forces? Oooooh…color me impressed." Both men snarled as the green-haired man broke down from airy giggles to full blown maniacal laughter.

"Listen, whoever you are," Gadget spoke up, "Your drug trafficking has harmed many innocent children and civilians."

"I have a name, you know." The man sneered, "But I'm gonna make you call me 'Psych'. As for that second line of nonsense, I am so gonna get away with it. I mean, back when I was a pawn…no, you know the whole story; no need for repetition."

"Psych," Zenigata started, "You've failed."

"Lemme guess," Psych started, "You have the whole factory surrounded. Cops are covering the whole area, and there's not a fucking thing I can do." He then sighed dramatically and mockingly said, "Oh woe is me! My first big job solo and it has failed spectacularly because of two dopy inspectors and a handful of cops!" He then broke into laughter again, balking, "The cops are on my side, morons! They told me about the plan, and told me about you two; you only found my base because I TOLD THEM!"

"Shit…" The older inspector uttered.

"So," Gadget started, "Are you going to kill us too?"

"Hmm…" Psych stared as he tapped his chin, "I could do that. But where's the fun? No, no, I think I have a better plan for the both of you. You see, when creating Reset, I had…a few flops. Some worked too well, and others not at all; it was fun seeing them all squirm and scream like maniacs." Suddenly four shower heads popped out from the ceiling. "This is one of my favorite spin-off drugs. This is something I like to call 'Reset DEAD PARTY; get your fiesta on!"

The shower heads rumbled and suddenly a thick blue dust rain down on the duo. "Shit!" Zenigata shouted, "Don't breathe it in!"

"I'm trying!" Gadget uttered as he used his coat sleeve as an impromptu mask. Zenigata gritted his teeth as he tried to keep the powder away from his skin. He glanced over and saw that Gadget had fallen over, the thick dust already coating parts of his face. "Gadget," Zenigata ordered, "You gotta fight it!" Gadget could only look over, his eyes wide and his breathing slowed. "Damn it…" he uttered as his own vision started to warp.

/

Gadget couldn't figure out what was going on at this point. He remembered that he was in a room with Zenigata. But now he was seated at a long table, everything dyed in a cerulean light. Two persons were seated to the left and right of him; one a small girl and the other a grown man. But his eyes widened when he saw the person seated at the other end. Dressed in a Metro City police uniform, was a man with blonde hair, his head rested on the side and his blue eyes glaring at him. "James?" Gadget asked.

"Who else, brother?" The man asked as he tried to straighten up, his head rolling to the other side, "It's been so long, hasn't it, John?"

"But you're dead." Gadget uttered.

"Thanks to you, bastard." James spat, "I could've still lived, but I didn't. And I blame you for everything."

"I didn't kill you." Gadget said.

"You prevented me from surviving," The blonde said, "I should've been Slickstein's test subject. I should've gotten the surgery! I had more potential than you will ever have in a million years! WHY YOU!?" The body slammed his hands on the table, causing the contents to rattle.

"James, please." Gadget said.

"No," James uttered as he stood up, revealing a gaping hole in his stomach, "I would have survived, but you had to get in the way, and then my heart ruled over my head. Why did I even bother? We're not related by blood! I should've let you die, you bastard child!"

"James, that's enough." Gadget sternly said.

"I do have a solution to this." The man uttered as he began to walk to him, "In this world, I can switch. I'll kill you and take your place. Easy, right?"

"It's all a wonderful procedure." His reflection spoke up, appearing behind him.

"Not you again." Gadget uttered.

"What, don't you like me?" His reflection said, "Well, let your so called brother kill you, and I'll be gone from your mind forever! No more metal in the head. No more hallucinations! Doesn't that sound like a good idea?"

"No more Penny." Gadget uttered.

"Is that the reason?" James uttered, "Now it all make sense! You let me die because you're jealous!" Gadget let James curled his cold hands around his neck, slowly tightening. "It's all because I had everything!" He continued, "You couldn't get what I had until I was out of the way; all because you were the bastard child!"

"SHUT UP!" Gadget shouted as he pushed James away, leaving his hands around his neck. As he pulled them off, he said, "I'm the bastard child, the fucking bastard child of the family! THAT'S ALL THAT YOU SAID WHEN WE WERE YOUNG! YOU HATEED MY EXISTANCE; YOU NEARLY LET ME DIE BECAUSE I WAS THE BASTARD CHILD!"

"Yeah, kill your brother!" The reflection gleefully cheered, "I mean, you did it before, right? You let him die, so that makes you his killer!" Gadget curled his hands around his brother's broken neck, squeezing tight. "Just like that…" The reflection uttered.

"Go ahead and kill me!" James taunted, "You've done it before!"

"That's enough." A voice said as Gadget felt a rush of water being dumped onto his head. "C'mon, let go of the old man." The voice continued as he felt his fingers being pried off of someone's neck. Gadget suddenly noticed that he was back in the storage room again, noticing that Jigen was pulling him away.

"Mr. Jigen?" He asked.

"Well I ain't Santa." Jigen uttered. Gadget looked over to see Zenigata holding his neck as Lupin looked him over.

"Zenigata, I'm sorry!" Gadget said, realizing what he had done.

"Take it easy," Zenigata said, "It wasn't completely your fault. Nearly did it to you."

"You're lucky the drug doesn't do so well with water," Lupin reported, "That, and the fact that we got here in time."

"I can't believe you saved my ass again," Zenigata grumbled, "But thanks."

"Yes, thank you." Gadget added.

"Why don't you thank me when we put Psych in his place?" Lupin asked as he opened the door, "Goemon's gone ahead; we gotta get going. I don't want him to cut the whole factory before I get my hands on Psych's little secret."

"So you are after Reset!" Gadget exclaimed.

"Not after Reset per say," Lupin said, "But what allowed Reset to be so powerful."

/

To be continued.


	7. The Real Devil

All Lupin the 3rd Characters belong to Monkey Punch

All Inspector Gadget characters belong to what is now THX media, but I'm using the original model.

/

"Holy crap Goemon," Lupin remarked as the five men entered the factory floor, "I didn't think you would get this much done in so little time."

"I would've done more damage if I didn't get a worker coming after me every few minutes!" Goemon said as he kicked another man off the catwalk.

"We'll take care of the man," The thief said as he pulled out his Walther P38, "You take care of the machines, deal?"

"Deal!" Goemon grunted as he cut another machine.

"Here's the plan," The thief said, "Jigen, go for the guys that are close to Goemon."

"Can do." Jigen replied as he pulled out his M19.

"As for the two inspectors," Lupin said, "I trust you can take out the workers still on the floor, right?"

"We'll do our best." Gadget uttered.

"What about you?" Zenigata asked.

"I'm going straight to the head," The thief said, "He has something I want."

"I'm coming with you." The younger inspector said.

"That's a bad idea." The thief rebutted.

"Just take the guy with you." The older inspector said.

"What about you?" Lupin asked.

"I chased your ass for forty or so years," Zenigata pointed out, "I can handle a few mooks."

"Alright, I'll take Gadget." The thief semi-whined, "Just don't have a heart attack on me, Pops."

"I survived comas and shots to the head." The older inspector said before he ran off, tackling a factory worker that was sneaking to Jigen. Lupin and Gadget then headed to the back wall and entered a hall.

"Listen up Gadget," Lupin started, "This moron is a green horn, but he's still dangerous."

"I know," Gadget uttered, "I remember him when he was still one of Dr. Claw's minions. One time, he nearly poisoned my soup if not for the bowl having a mysterious hole appear. So I expect him to have some traps set up."

"Good to see that you're not completely in the dark," The thief said, "But anyway, its every man for himself in this part." Suddenly, Gadget grabbed Lupin. "What the hell was that for?" A spare set of arms suddenly appeared out of Gadget's head, pointing at a hole in the wall. Lupin was about to complain again, but the second hand hit the thief in the head and then pointed at a panel on the floor. "Oh, our first trap." The thief realized.

"From what I could tell," Gadget uttered, "The instant you step on that panel, you will be shot."

"It's safe to assume that this trap goes on for the while," Lupin added, "So we gotta be careful. Watch for raised tiles." As the two carefully navigated the hall, the thief uttered, "Pardon me for asking, but I heard you talking about someone named James. Was he your partner?"

"Partner and half-brother," Gadget uttered, "Same mother, different fathers; we got along the best we could. We were also partners in the same police department."

"Yeah, you were yelling about that…" The thief brought up.

"You heard the whole thing, didn't you?" The inspector uttered, growing embarrassed.

"Basically, the half of a conversation," Lupin said, "Or an argument. But anyway, what happened?"

"One fateful assignment was that we were to guard a famous scientist that was creating a new form of replacement parts that would function like real ones." Gadget explained.

"A Professor Von Slickstein, right?" Lupin guessed.

"Correct," The inspector said, "And the job was going well until several people broke in. I chased one who gotten his hands on the master schematic, until he threw a banana peel in my path…and I slipped."

"You stepped on a banana peel?" The thief asked flatly.

"Sad but true," Gadget admitted, "And I fell down a flight of stairs…ended up breaking a lot of important things in my body."

"Brother, how unlucky can you get?" Lupin commented.

"Did not help the guy came back to finish the job with a shot gun," The inspector said, "But that's where my brother came in and basically saved my life. Unfortunately, that was the end of his life too…shot right in the stomach."

"Sorry that happened." The thief uttered.

"No one can change what happened," Gadget uttered, "But I suppose that's where I got lucky. The master schematics were retrieved, and I was basically the first guy to receive it; a thank you gift, they claimed. That's why I'm a walking mechanical mess."

"You're not a mess, per say," Lupin said, "You just have a lot of interesting metal bits in your body. I bet airport security just loves you."

"So that's my life story," the inspector uttered, "And you know the rest of it."

"Yeah." The thief said as the two reached a door. He tried the knob, but he found it locked. "Hold on," Lupin said as he produced a lock pick, "Just give me a few moments, and this door will open faster than a-" The thief jumped away from the door as Gadget aimed his laser, cutting it in half.

"What the hell!?" A voice exclaimed as Gadget entered. Lupin peered inside to see Psych frozen in his chair as he was easily dwarfed.

"Well, if it isn't the wanna-be drug lord." Lupin said as he swiftly joined Gadget's side, "And people thought I was immature." Psych quickly pulled a pistol at the two.

"Stay the hell back!" he shouted, "I'll pump you full of lead, the both of you!"

"Now now, there's no need for such hostility," The thief said "We're just here for two reasons; I'm after that rare mineral you use for your drug, and he's here for…well, to arrest you."

"I ain't giving you jack shit, and I'm not going anywhere!" Psych said as he stuck his tongue out. Suddenly, Gadget's hand shot out and grabbed Psych by the throat, a few spare hands pulling the pistol away.

"Cut the bullshit, you punk." Gadget growled.

"Hey, buddy," the drug lord uttered, "Your grip's a bit tight…"

"You will pay for everything…" the inspector said.

"Gadget, let up." Lupin said as he approached the inspector. Multiple spare arms suddenly sprang from his hat, and pinned the thief to the wall. "The hell!?" He gasped.

"You killed multiple children in my hometown," Gadget uttered as he squeezed his throat, "You sent hundreds to the hospital; some will never recover from what you have created!"

"I'm sorry…" Psych choked out as he clawed at the inspector's hand.

"You have no idea how many parents have run to me," the inspector continued, "Crying that their children are dying because of your drug! You have no idea how bad I felt that I couldn't give them an immediate answer."

"Gadget, stop!" Lupin uttered as he struggled to get out.

"YOU'RE THE REASON WHY MY NIECE IS DYING IN A HOSPITAL," Gadget said, "SHE DOESN'T RECOGNIZE WHO I AM ANYMORE!" Gadget squeezed harder, making Psych choke and gasp.

"GADGET, STOP IT!" The thief shouted, "Nothing is going to be fixed if you kill him! This isn't you! Calm down and put the man down, now!"

"He needs to die." The inspector stated.

"What would your niece think!?" Lupin said, making Gadget ease his grip and look back at him. "I get it," the thief said, "Your kid's in a terrible state, but I don't think she would want to find out in her last moments of her life that her uncle murdered someone. Just put him down, and let me go." Gadget's eyes watered as his spare hands retracted.

"Hey, what about me!?" Psych growled.

"Shut up." Lupin said as he pointed his pistol at him, "Now tell me where that mineral is, or I'll let robo-cop here crush your windpipe."

"Second drawer!" The drug lord choked, "It's called 'Resorium'! Now let me go!"

"Just a second." Lupin said as he approached a desk, pulling out the second drawer, revealing it to hold multiple test tubes and glass canisters. He pulled a canister out that had masking tape on the side, reading in black marker 'Resorium'. "Kind of unprofessional in my opinion," the thief remarked as he examined the canister, "But quite convenient too. Alright Gadget, you can let him go."

Gadget glared at the drug-lord before dropping him to the floor, giving him the chance to run out of the room. Suddenly, the two heard a scream as a gunshot rang out. The two peered out of the room to see 'I that the unfortunate man had stepped on one of the raised panels and was leaning against the wall, grasping his bleeding shoulder.

"Mr. Psych," Gadget announced, "You're under arrest for drug trafficking, illegal drug production, and for not obeying the factory production and safety guidelines. You are also charged with child murder, child abuse, and for causing a lot of people pain."

/

To be continued.


	8. Return to the Surface

All Lupin the 3rd Characters belong to Monkey Punch

All Inspector Gadget characters belong to what is now THX media, but I'm using the original model.

/

"Thank you for allowing me to work with you," Gadget said as he shook Zenigata's hand, "I wouldn't have been able to catch the culprit. But I'm sorry Lupin had slipped away."

"It's expected," Zenigata said as he scratched his head, "Giving him a head start is my way of saying thanks."

"I still owe him for saving my life…twice." The younger inspector said as he bowed his head in shame.

"Eh, maybe we'll meet each other again." The older inspector admitted, "Lupin might very well come after something in your home town."

"Maybe," Gadget said, "I hope we can see each other again. I hate to say it, but I consider you my friend."

"I'm not too keen on the idea," Zenigata admitted, "But I guess you were pretty tolerable; can't keep in touch though."

"I'm just fine with the fact that I have an honest friend in the world." Gadget said.

"Flight 15 now boarding!" An announcement called, "Please have your tickets and passport ready!"

"That's your cue." Zenigata said.

"I know," Gadget said, "I guess I'll be seeing you, Mr. Zenigata."

"See you around, tin man." The older man replied as the younger inspector went to the boarding gate, giving off a short salute.

/

It had been a week since Gadget and Zenigata had arrested Psych and stopped the illegal drug production. It had been a week since Gadget had last seen Lupin and Zenigata. And for a whole week, he traveled from Japan to the United States to return home, report the news, and visit his dying niece.

It was another morning as Gadget was reading the paper at the kitchen table, none of the information sinking in. The phone rang, snapping out of his delusion. He quickly picked the receiver up and answered, "Hello?"

"Mr. Gadget?" An elderly voice asked, "This is Doctor Lawless, and I have some news about your child."

'She's dead…' Gadget thought as he felt his heart drop, tears starting to well. "What happened to her?" He asked as calmly as possible.

"Your child is going to live." The doctor reported.

"What?!" Gadget gasped as he stood up.

"Someone arrived to the hospital and produced a counter measure to the drug substance," The doctor explained, "We've tried it on several patients, and they are recovering tremendously. It may be a while before your niece is well enough to go home, and she might have a few lingering symptoms for a while, but she'll pull through." The inspector was speechless, tears dropping off his face as he felt his knees give out, forcing him into the chair again. "Inspector?" The doctor asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm…happy." He choked out, a crooked grin crossing his face as his crying increased.

/

"Lupin," Jigen uttered as he scratched his head, "That was some ballsy crap you pulled right there."

"I know, I know." Lupin said as he adjusted his tie.

"Plus you gave up on a rare mineral for a cure," the gunman said as he straightened his police uniform, "That could've made us millions."

"I know…" The thief said in an annoyed tone.

"So, why?" Jigen asked.

"He needed some good news," Lupin said, "I think he's been through a lot of shit in his life. Plus, now he owes me for three favors; I'm gonna need his help in the future."

"What do you mean?" Goemon asked.

"Something in this dead-end town caught your eye?" Jigen questioned.

"Bingo," Lupin answered, "But not right now. Gotta wait for the right time…let's say two months or so."

"What comes in two months?" Goemon asked.

"A very rare item," Lupin answered, "One that the ever famous Inspector Gadget is going to guard. And when I send my calling card, Zenigata will come running for me."

"What about that M.A.D. crap he kept talking about?" Jigen asked.

"Just another challenge to deal with." The thief answered smugly.

/

Unknowing to Lupin and his gang, they were being monitored. Their stalker watched as the trio walked through the crowd, switching the television feed to show Gadget sobbing loudly as he held Brain in his arms. The viewer growled as he typed a command on the keyboard, switching the feed to show a man with short, black hair. "The plan failed," The man growled, "Gadget stopped your partner's factory, and that thief got away with the Resorium."

"On the contrary," The brunette said, "I think it went quite well. Gadget and Lupin have made contact, and they will both be in the same city. In two months, phase two will commence, and the real show will begin."

"What is it that you wish to gain from this?" The man asked.

"Two things," the brunette said, "I want to destroy Gadget, and I want to show the world that I am the greatest thief."

"You know I wouldn't support you if this is only to help yourself." the man uttered as his cat leaped into his lap.

"Oh, I know that Gadget has been a thorn in your side for who knows how long," the brunette said, "And I only want to assist you Dr. Claw. I only wish to take out Lupin just to take the title of the greatest thief, and I know that eventually, he'll be another nuisance to you in the future."

"You believe so?" Dr. Claw asked.

"I know so," The brunette assured, "He took down the producer of the Goat Bills, the Tarantula Clan, and countless of others. I'm sure that Lupin the 3rd can take your entire organization in one fell swoop. Better safe than sorry, I will say."

"Very well," Dr. Claw uttered, "Gadget and Lupin will be eliminated."

"But we gotta wait two months," the brunette said, "When that treasure is revealed. Then I will destroy the both of them, in the eyes of the whole viewing audience; leaving you and the M.A.D. syndicate to ravage the Earth for all of its treasures, and for me to be the greatest thief who ever lived."

"You better make good of your promises," Dr. Claw growled, "Or you will end up like your partner. Or worse."

"No worries Dr. Claw!" the brunette said, "I, Mr. Fake, swear onto you my guarantee that Inspector Gadget and Lupin the 3rd will be eliminated. Heck, I'll destroy everyone connected to them for good measure!"

"You better." Dr. Claw said as he ended the call.

/

To be continued (in the Sequel!).

Yeah I know, crappy sequel hook is crappy.


End file.
